Shaman Beach Party!
by Moguro Kupo
Summary: Leader of the Patch tribe, Goldva, decides to take a break from the Shaman fights in order to get people to enjoy the sunshine! To entice participants, he promises a mysterious prize to the winner of a series of beach competitions! Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

This disclaimer is merely to show I in no way claim Shaman King as a whole, (Story, Characters and Likeness) as my own creation. Further more, I encourage readers to buy and read the Shaman King manga's and Episodes to support Hiroyuki Takei who spent many years to make his creation reality. Enjoy the fan fiction!

With a sudden clang of weaponry echoing through the Patch Tribe's arena, Radim stood in shock as the victors of the match began to leave. With a sudden rush of enthusiasm, he raised his microphone high in the air as he took the centre stage. "AMAZING! That was a spectacular victory on the part of team Hope! They progress to the next round of the Shaman fight!" He shouted as the crowd cheered wildly for this victorious team. "Hmm... That boy's spirit was a very intruiging one indeed. I may have to call upon his skills to help me become Shaman King." Hao said softly, with a warm smile that was typical of his nature. "H, Hao-sama..." Luchist said, almost shocked that Hao would say something like that after the battle they had just witnessed. On the other side of the arena, Yoh, Anna, Manta, Ryu... The whole bloody gang, were also somewhat in awe about the fight. "Wow... A, amazing. That spirit was amazing..." Manta said, a quiver in his voice. "Ahhh, it really is something. I can't wait to see how he fights when our match comes up." Yoh replied. Manta agreed at first, before sharply turning around and pointing at you with a panicked look on his face. "What do you mean you can't wait?! Aren't you ever afraid of any potentially dangeorus advisary, Yoh-kun?!" He shouted. "Hey, hey, take it easy Manta. It'll work out." Yoh replied waving his hand up and down at Manta. "You still shouldn't underestimate him, Yoh-dono. His spirit is very powerful..." Amidimaru added as he appeared out of no where as he usually did. "It really isn't anything to worry about." Anna replied. "A, Anna-san..." Manta added. "He revealed too many of his techniques in the fight. Obviously he has no tact as a Shaman, and his weakness will be found in his next match." Anna said, remaining calm and confident. She looked at Yoh. "Remember what happened in this battle, Yoh. You will need it for the next fight." She added.

At that moment, the screen in the arena had switched to an image of the Patch Tribe's leader, Goldva. "Congratulations to team Hope on their victory." Goldva began to say. "G, Goldva-sama!" Radim eeked out in surprise. "However, this message is to inform most of the Shamans that the next fight will be delayed." Goldva added. "Delayed?!" Horo Horo exclaimed in confusion. "What the hell is going on?!" Chocolove shouted. "You're both too noisy." Ren replied. "Eh?" Both Chocolove and Horo Horo said as they turned to face Ren. Ren opened his eyes and focused on the screen. "Let him finish what he has to say." He added. "The reason the Shaman fight is postponed is to commemorate the beautiful weather the Great Spirit has blessed us with!" Goldva said, as Ren, Horo Horo, Chocolove, and Manta looked on with shocked expressions. "What a pointless reason..." Ryu said, twitching an eyebrow as a sweat drop rolled down the side of his face. "Whew! I like the sound of that. It'll be nice to relax..." Yoh said, stretching out and putting his arms behind his head. "Why are you acting so comfortable? We're going to be training and take advatage of this oppurtunity." Anna replied. Yoh immediately felt uncomfortable at the thought of Anna's hellish training. "With this great weather, we have decided to host a beach competition on the west side of the island. There will be several events, and each team is encouraged to come. For the victors, a great prize of unspeakable glory shall be rewarded. It is very useful for those who wish to become Shaman King. We will meet you there today at noon, for those who are interested." Everyone looked serious when hearing the potential advantage that could be gained from attending such an event. Goldva had finished, and the screen switched off. "... O, ooooooooooooooooooo woahaooooooooooooo!!!!! Did you hear that everyone?! An exciting turn of events is taking place at the beach at noon today! What is this mysterious prize?! Attend and find out--" Before Radim could finish, people had already began to leave the arena, leaving him alone in the center with the wind blowing behind him. "T, that's just too cruel..." He said to himself.

"Are they serious? It seems weird that the Patch would randomly throw a beach party." Manta said, still lost in the sheer randomness of it all. "Yeah, it does seem weird... But you heard what the old man said right?" Horo Horo added. "Mmm. A prize that's helpful for those wanting to become Shaman King. It could be useful for the fight against Hao." Yoh replied, eager to find out about this prize. Ren, Ryu, Chocolove, Horo Horo, they were all starting to get excited over what it could be. "Yoh-kun, it will be hard for me to participate in this event. Unless I used Frankie so that I wouldn't be bound to this chair." Faust said, as he wheeled along side everyone. "No need to worry. It'll work out." Yoh optimistcally replied. "Who said you were going to it, Yoh?" Anna sharply intergected. Yoh, Ryu and Faust immediately stopped dead in their tracks. Yoh slowly turned around to face Anna. "W, well... Goldva said something about...", "Don't be so naive Yoh. Many of the Shamans have seen this as a trap to get contestants in confrontation with one another to speed up the Shaman fights. One of those contestants could be Hao." Anna explained. "H, Hao... Master, she's right. It could be dangerous..." Ryu said in compliance. "That may be so. However, I will not refuse such an oppurtunity." Ren replied, as he looked at Anna with his Sharp eyes. "I will become Shaman King no matter what. Even if it means walking into a trap, all we will have to do is defeat everyone. If it is true... Then I will inherit this grand prize the Patch so boldly spoke of." He added. Horo Horo nodded and looked back at Yoh. "Heh, if you're worried then leave it to us." He cockily smiled. "As you've said before, when Anna wants you to train, you don't have much of a choice in the matter. So just go with it." Chocolove added before the three of them left for the beach. "Heh, those guys. They'll face anything head on it looks like." Yoh said, smiling and putting his arms behind his head. "Well, let's get to the training then." He said to Ryu, Faust, Manta and Anna. "Mmm. The sooner it's out of the way the better." Faust agreed. "I'm with you, Master!" Ryu replied. "Good. Follow me. There's something new I want to impliment in your training today." Anna said, leading the way as the others looked on in fear as to what it could possibly be.

"A, Anna-san... Th, these..." Yoh muttered as he looked at the pair of swimshorts styled after his battle outfit. "Chocolove had caught wind of this before it had been announced. He refused to say anything, however, so I've decided to keep it from team "The Ren" that I want you to participate in the beach competition." Anna replied. Yoh was a little surprised, but then smiled. "Thank you, Anna-san." Yoh said. "Also, I want each of you to wear these. I made them myself." She added, as she handed Ryu and Faust their own pair of shorts like Yoh's and gave all three of them t-shirts that had "Funbari Onsen" printed on them. "Ahhh, Okami, these aren't really my style..." Ryu nervously said. "I don't really wear clothes like these either." Faust also added. "Oh? Is there something, "wrong", with these uniforms?" Anna asked, a cold stare of death gazing upon the two. "Nothing wrong. We'll put these on immediately." Ryu quickly replied. Faust nodded in agreement with Ryu. Meanwhile, at the beach itself, the tide strolled in loudly, as some of the Patch Tribe officials waited with Goldva for others to show up for the events they had prepared for the participants. "As I thought..." Namari said. "No one is showing up..." Bron added, both of them shedding sweat drops. Goldva took another puff of his pipe and sighed as he sat on a beach towel. "It appears so... But the alure of that prize will be too irresistable to those who have a strong desire to become Shaman King." He replied as he waited paitently. Running a small stand for ice cream and shaved ice, Talim boredly sighed, hoping he would have at least one customer. To the stand next to him, Silva and Kalim had their own stands side by side as they also boredly waited. "You'd think more people would come to an event like this..." Silva groaned. "Mmm. Perhaps people are too pre-occupied with the Shaman fight." Kalim added. Suddenly, three sillouetes appeared over the horizon. The officials all looked on in hope that someone had finally arrived. When they arrived, the young short brown haired, green eyed man from the previous Shaman fight arrived with his team mates. He was wearing red shorts and a grey hoodie. His two team mates, a taller man who had short blonde hair and blue eyes came dressed in a pair of camo shorts and a t-shirt, and a medium lengthed light brunette haired girl with deep blue eyes who came wearing a purple one piece swimsuit with a pink flower patterned cover tied around her waist. The one in the red shorts was carrying a fishing rod and looked around the beach to see no one other than Goldva and the other officials. "Ummm... Are we too late?" He asked. "I knew we should've just stayed inside. All this sunlight is bothering me..." The taller one replied. "It looks like it..." The girl added. Goldva smiled and sighed with relief. 'Someone actually showed up. I'm glad...' He thought.

"Man, what a ghost town." Horo Horo said, as team "The Ren" had also arrived on the scene. "It's gonna be hard to have fun with so little competition." He added, sighing over the lack of challenge. "Tsch. It's merely an advantage in our favor. We will win that prize." Ren said, completely focused on his objective. "Don't be so certain about that." A deep voice said. At that moment, they turned around to see X-I of the X-Laws had arrived, with Iron Maiden Jeanne in tow with Lyserg. "That prize will most certainly be attained by the X-Laws to stop Hao!" Marco said, fixing his glasses. "Marco-sama, are you sure we should be here? What if sand gets stuck in Maiden-sama's Iron Maiden?" Lyserg asked nervously. "Gaaahhh! You're right! Maiden-sama!!" Marco shouted, seeming to forget of that possibility. "It is alright. I rather enjoy the beach. It is no trouble for me at all." Jeanne replied from inside the Iron Maiden. "Maiden-sama..." Marco continued on, with mini waterfalls of tears rolling down his face. "It doesn't matter to me. It's just nice to have an oppurtunity to enjoy the weather." Yoh said, as he and the rest of Funbari Onsen arrived wearing the shorts and t-shirts Anna had given them. "A, ah! You guys too?!" Horo Horo exclaimed pointing at them. "They're shameless with advertising..." , "Ah." Chocolove and Ren added. "Okami decided that we should participate after all." Ryu said with a grin. "It's nice to be able to come to the Beach with Eliza, so I don't mind being here." Faust said with a smile on his face. "Remember, Yoh, defeat all of your opponents and win that prize. Otherwise you will sacrifice your dinner for intense training." Anna sternly stated, causing Yoh to have his own twin waterfall moment. "Anna-san..." He cried agonizingly. "Do your best Yoh-kun!" Manta said to Yoh, waving to him encouraginly. Yoh then looked back at Manta and nodded with a smile. "It doesn't matter who is here! Hao-sama is going to be the victor here!" A young voice said, as team Hana-gumi and Hoshi-gumi arrived. Hao as usual sitting in the palm of the Spirit of Fire's hand. He gave that casual smile as he looked at Goldva and the other officials. "Is this all there will be for this event?" Hao asked. Goldva nodded. "It seems everyone who is participating is already here. Therefore it is mandatory for the participants of this event to change into their swimwear." He said, taking another puff of his pipe. "Eh?! What the hell do you mean "mandatory" you perverted old man!" Matilda screamed at Goldva. "It's alright. The rules are the rules, Matilda." Hao replied. Matilda looked up at him, slightly blushing. "You and the others change. It makes no difference as the victor has already been decided." He added, smiling. "Opacho doesn't wanna change." Opacho frowned. "Haha, you don't have to Opacho. Besides, I'm fine the way I am also." Hao added. "Very well. Let the Beach Competition begin!" Goldva announced.

As people were changing, Ryu looked over at team Hope not too far from them. "M, master. The team from the last fight is here..." He said, a bit nervous by their presence. "Ah, it seems so. Let's go meet them." Yoh happily said as he began to casually walk towards them. "Gah! Are you sure master?!" Ryu cried out as he reached out to him. "Don't worry, it'll be ok. They can't be that bad if they see spirits." Yoh replied, just simply raising his hand in the air in response. "Heheh, it seems Yoh-dono is already making some new friends." Amidimaru said, floating after Yoh. "Looks like it." Faust agreed. As Yoh walked towards the young man with the short brown hair, the young man looked back and saw Yoh approaching and decided to put down his fishing rod. He and his team mates stood up to face Yoh. "Hey. It's nice to meet you, my name is Asakura Yoh." He said, smiling and extending his hand in a handshake. "Eh?" The young man arched an eyebrow. He hadn't seen such friendliness thus far in the competetion. He hesitated before returning Yoh a smile and grabbing his hand, completing the handshake. "Nice to meet you Asakura Yoh! About damn time we had friendly competitors!" He said as the both of them chuckled. "They seem so casual...", "Mmm." Ryu and Faust conversed, sweat drops forming behind their heads. "I'm Gavin Lav, leader of team Hope. The tall guy behind me is Rael Mason, and the cute girl there is my girlfriend Karen Ames." Gavin said, introducing everyone to Yoh. "... Yo..." Rael replied. "N, nice to meet you." Karen also replied. "Mah, don't worry about them, they're just a little nervous. Being competition and all." Gavin said with a warm smile. "Ah, its the same with my friends over there, Bokuto no Ryu and Faust VIII." Yoh said, pointing his thumb back to Ryu and Faust. "Ah, and this is my spirit, Amidamaru." He added, as Amidamaru appeared behind Yoh. "Heh, cool spirit. This here his my spirit, Sentina. She's been my Guardian Angel since I was born." Gavin said, as the image of a long blonde haired, green eyed beauty appeared behind him. She wore a lot of armor, and somekind of royal blue robe. The most intruiging feature were the shimmering white wings spread from her back. Ryu immediately noticed her, and his eyes sprouted into hearts along with his hair. "S, sexy spirit!" He exclaimed as he darted over, striking a cool pose. "Of all the Angels I've seen, you truly are the most beautiful! I know I'm a lowly Shaman, but go out with me!" He continued to spout off as he extended his arm out and winked at Sentina. She stared at him coldly for a moment. "... Please do not speak to me." She replied. Ryu's heart instantly broke and twin waterfalls began to roll down his face now. "Why... Even Heaven isn't my Best Place...?" He asked him self as he sat sulking to the side. "She's just like Anna..." Yoh added, sympathizing for Ryu.

"It's curious that you would call your spirit an Angel." Faust said, as he wheeled closer to gather with his other team mates. "She doesn't look anything like the Angels the X-Laws are in possesion of." He added. "That's very true, Yoh-dono. Why is she so different?" Amidimaru asked. "It is because I am a true Angel." She replied. "It's true. When I first encountered the X-Laws, I was a bit baffled as to why their Angels were different from my own. It didn't seem to make any sense until Rael figured it out." Gavin said, looking to Rael. "The X-Laws are using a comination of Spirit and machine to create their, "Angels", in a similar sense to that of a Golem except they are using a high level of Alchemy to seal their form until they're called forth from their medium. Sentina is the true definition of an Angel." Rael explained. "Ahhh... That explains why she's so strong." Yoh acknowledged. "But, it might not be enough to defeat Hao... His Furyouku is through the roof..." Karen shyly said, pointing over to Hao, who was laying in the beach sand with Opacho, who seemed to be building a Sand Castle of some sort. "Yoh, we can't let Hao win this competition, no matter what." Gavin said. Yoh nodded in agreement with him. "S, so does this mean an alliance?" Ryu asked. "At least until Hao is defeated. Then, it's every man for himself. Besides, can he really overcome these next challenges?" Rael asked himself. "That's true, this is a Beach Competition not a Shaman fight. It will test his physical ability, not his Shamanistic ability." Faust added. "What do you say Yoh? Help make sure Hao doesn't win that prize?" Gavin asked, lending out his hand once more for a handshake. Yoh looked down and smiled. "Sure, but I'd like to do it in my own way if that's alright." He replied. Gavin was puzzled at first and then nodded. "See you in the competition, Gavin-san." Yoh said, waving to him as he, Ryu and Faust moved along. "Gavin... Are you sure we can trust him? He has the same last name as Hao..." Sentina said. "Mmm. That's true, but he seems like a nice enough guy right now. I think its safe to trust him, even if it's just this once." Gavin replied. "How can you tell?" Rael asked. "He has good vibes about him." Gavin smiled in response. Rale let out a sigh and scratched the side of his head. "I hope your right..." He replied. "Ehhh?! What the hell is with Hao-Sama making us wear such skimpy swimsuits?!" Matilda shouted, as she came out of the change room in a somewhat revealing one piece swimsuit that was bare in the back and around the belly button. A pumpkin clip in between the chest area could also be seen. "Geez, you complain too much Matilda. This is for Hao-sama, so endure it." Kanna replied, as she took a hit of her cigarette and wore what essentially looked the same outfid she wore before. "How come you don't have to wear a suit like this?!" Matilda exclaimed. "This is a swimsuit. Underneath shorter shorts." Kanna replied, pointing to the shorter legged shorts she was wearing now. Matilda grumbled and tossed aside her broom as she pantsed Kanna, revealing her black bikini bottom which caused her to scream and blushed out of embarassment. She then retaliated and punched Matilda upside the head. "Bitch! Who said you could do that?!" She screamed. "It is within the rules. No shorts on the beach young lady." Goldva interjected. "Shut up you perverted Patch Chief!" Matilda and Kanna screamed at him. He turned around and wiped a small trickle of blood coming out of his nose. "That is not true. Rules are rules." Goldva said under his breath.

Silva and Kalim watched from afar in embarassment. "I never knew that Goldva-sama..." , "Was a pervert..." They said one after another, before they both sighed. "Typical old man." Kalim said. "With out a doubt." Silva agreed. "I don't feel comfortable wearing this." Mari said as she came out in her black one piece with a white towel wrapped around her waist. She was blushing a lot and held Kirisaki close to her. "You're the most covered of all of us!" Matilda screamed at her. "I don't see what the fuss is about ladies. It feels good to change into these once in a while." Luchist said, as he stood there smiling wearing a tight leather speedo. A sparkle hit his tooth as he gave the three girls a thumbs up, trying to look cool. "Too revealing..." Matilda muttered. "What a loser..." Kanna added. "Disgusting." Mari said as she hid her face behind Kirisaki, ultimately shooting down the last bit of confidence Luchist had. "Don't worry about it Luchist. It doesn't matter how you look today." Hao said, as he stood up and took off his cloak. "I know that I will become Shaman King... So for today, I suppose it's alright to have a little fun." Hao said, looking up into the sky smiling. "Hao-sama..." Luchist said, admiring him from afar. Not far away, Marco bolts out of his respective change room proudly wearing a pair of tight leather shorts. "I, Marco of the X-Laws have changed into this in the name of justice!" He announced proudly, the sun reflecting from his glasses. "Eh, don't you think its a bit revealing, Marco-san?" Lyserg said, wearing white shorts and a green hoodie. "Nothing is too revealing for the sake of justice... Right, Maiden-sama?!" He shouted, striking a dynamic pose. "I, it's fine Marco-san..." Jeanne nervously replied from within the maiden. Finally Ren came out in his black shorts that hugged to him tightly like a scuba suit, and Horo Horo came out wearing the shorts he normally wears. "Don't you have any legitimate swim wear?" Ren asked. "Hey, it's either this or I go in naked. Sheesh, whats taking Chocolove so damn long in there?" Horo Horo wondered, crossing his arms impaitently. "I just wanted everyone to see..." Chocolove said, before opening his door to reveal a black thong speedo. "Beach thong..." He said, his butt facing Ren and Horo Horo. he then turned to face them front wise and pointed down. "... For the beach dong." He said, smiling. Ren and Horo Horo sat there, disturbed and annoyed. "That, really wasn't funny..." Ren said. "Contestants, gather!" Goldva said as everyone gathered around him. The tension was high, and everyone was ready to compete. "This competition... has officially begun!" He said with a puff of smoke from his pipe.

To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahem, I will now explain the rules of the first challenge. You must elect one member of your team to build a Sand Scuplture. You are allowed 1 hour to make your sculpture. Knocking over others before they have a chance to be judged will be disqualified. Namari will judge the scupltures. Which ever one looks the most impressive wins 1 point for that team. Your oracle bells will keep track of how many points each team as." Goldva explained, exhaling from his pipe. Everyone, except for Hao and Opacho, stood in silent shock. "Y, you're kidding me..." Horo Horo said, eyebrow twitching from such a childish event. "Ready... Begin!" He shouted as everyone staked out a spot to build their Sand Sculptures. Hao began constructing his, as Ren glared at him from afar. "Jeez, what a weird challenge. I don't know anything about making Sand Sculptures..." Horo Horo grumbled. "So who wants to do it?" Chocolove asked. "You will." Ren replied sternly. "Eh?! Me? But I--!" Chocolove was interrupted by the commanding cold glare of Ren. After giving a nervous blank stare, Chocolove got down on his knees and began to make his sculpture. "I guess scary faces go a long way in leadership." Horo Horo said, rubbing the back of his neck. As Anna watched Yoh's team brainstorm, she rolled out a beach towel an laid down on her side. "They're wasting time. It's a simple task." She muttered. "Yeah... But I don't think Yoh-kun has ever made a Sand Sculpture before..." Manta nervously replied. "I'm sorry!" A short cry said, as Tamao come onto the scene, out of breath. "You're late." Anna sighed. "I'm very sorry Anna-sama! I was tied up by Konchi and Ponchi..." Tamao replied, shakeyness in her voice. "Hey don't blame it on us! It took you ages to apologize to every single one of those Shaman ladies." Konchi growled. "Yeah, we just wanted to see some boob in the bath house." Ponchi added. With a flick of her wrist, Anna began to strangle the two of them with her beads. "Is that so?" She replied. Eventually she released them and opened her eyes to watch Yoh. "It's no matter. Yoh will easily beat this challenge." She said, before shifting her focus to Manta. "Manta. I'm hungry. Buy me something to eat." She ordered. 'Geh! That's Anna-san alright...' He thought as he made his way over to Kalim's stand, which served hot foods. "Ah! A customer! What can I get you?" Kalim asked happily, spachula in hand. "I'd like one hamburger please." Manta asked with a smile. "Is that so?" Kalim replied with another smile. "Yup!" Manta nodded, both of them smiling. "6880 yen." Kalim said, holding out his hand. "Too expensive..." Manta said in a sudden slump.

"Hey, hey, Master! Which one of us is going to build the sculpture?" Ryu asked. "I can do it." Faust said with a smile. "Faust?" Yoh replied. "Mhmm. I used to take art when I was training to become a doctor. It's no problem for me." He explained. Yoh thought about for a moment and nodded. "Sure. Do your best, Faust." Yoh said grinning. Faust nodded and wheeled over to the sand where he stared at it, and Ryu and Yoh waited in anticipation to see his skills. When suddenly, it was apparent that Faust couldn't even reach the sand on the ground while in his wheelchair. "Maybe this was a bad idea..." Yoh said to himself as he and Ryu looked on in utter hopelessness. "All finished." Hao said, finishing off his sculpture of The Spirit of Fire. It was well crafted and incredibly detailed. "You've gotta be kidding me." Ryu said, looking on in shock of his sculpture. "He's really good at it..." Yoh added. Ren and Horo Horo looked on in surprise when they heard Chocolove whistle. "Hey! I'm finished too!" He said. Ren and Horo looked at the sculpture to see a well made, detailed bar. "What is this? A bar?" Horo Horo asked. "It's a... "Sand Bar", get it?" He asked with a grin. "I already told you that isn't funny..." Ren growled. "It's missing the finishing tough. Spirit of Fire." Hao said, as The Spirit of Fire appeared before him and errupted Hao's sculpture in flames. Everyone was a little confused at first until the fire went out, and the sculpture had turned to glass. "Hey! That's not fair!" Ryu shouted. "No kidding! That's cheating damn it!" Horo Horo also screamed. "Is it?" Goldva asked, taking another puff out of his pipe. "I never said you couldn't use your Shaman abilities during these challenges." Goldva said with an exhale. 'So that's how it is...' Ren thought. He grinned and turned to Horo Horo. "Horo Horo. Freeze the moisture in Chocolove's sculpture to turn it into an ice scuplture." He said to him. Horo Horo grinned and turned towards the sculpture, Chocolove quickly getting out of the way. "Heh, no problem. Leave it to me." He said, cracking his knuckles. "Over Soul! Kororo in Ikupausi!" He said, forming his oversoul and freezing the moisture in the Sand Sculpture to create a shining ice sculpture. "Heheh, piece of cake." Horo Horo said, rubbing his nose proudly. Kororo made a little noise out of happiness. "Disqualified." Namari said, immediately appearing behind them. "What?! The hell gives?!" Horo Horo shouted at him. "You tampered with your team mate's sculpture during the challenge. Therefore, you're disqualified from this challenge. "What?! This is your fault shark fin boy!" Horo Horo exclaimed, pointing at Ren's hair. "They never explained that to us in the rules!" Ren shouted back. "Ah, so we can use our own Over Souls? That's good. Frankie!" Faust said as he used his dog, Frankie's skeleton as feet so he could stand. He then took out Eliza's skeleton and oversouled her into it. Ryu and Yoh both watched in amazement at the speed that Faust began to build his sculpture.

Anna crumpled up the paper wrapper from the burger and tossed it aside. "Try to buy something less fatening Manta-kun." Anna replied. 'She didn't even thank me...' Manta thought with mini waterfalls falling from his eyes. "I'm thirsty. Buy me a drink." She ordered him once again. "Again?!" Manta exclaimed. He made his way over to Silva's stand, which delighted Silva. "Ah Manta-kun! You want a drink now yes?" Silva asked with a large smile. "Yes..." Manta said with a sigh. "Here you are!" He said, handing Manta a Coke. (This fanfiction is not brought to you by Coca-Cola and does not endorse this product. With that aside, why not cool down this summer with a refreshing bottle of Coca-Cola! The Shaman side of life!) Ren sliced through the shamless advertisement with a furious look on his face. "I despise shamless western advertisments!" He shouted. "Thank you!" Manta said with a smile, grasping the soda but found that Silva was still attached to it. "3500 yen." He said, holding out his other hand. "That's still to expensive..." Manta said, quivering this time. As Lyserg started building a Big Ben sculpture, Matilda grinned with excitement. "Heh, leave this to me. With using an Over Soul, this should be no problem..." She said, taking out her spirit Jack and over souling it. As he stood there, she began to fashion a Sand Sculpture using him as a reference. "Ok! Finished!" She said proudly with a thumbs up, to reveal a very childish looking Sand Scuplture that didn't look a thing like Jack. "Its..." Mari began to say. "... Really lame." Kanna added with a exhale from her cigarette puff. "Screw you guys! You wanna try this then?!" Matilda screamed. "There isn't much point. Hao-sama's gonna win this one anyways." Kanna aloofly replied. "Grrrr..." Matilda growled from being criticized. Meanwhile, team Hope looked concerned as Gavin built a faily ordinary and plane looking mound of sand. "You can't expect to win with this..." Rael sighed. "Can't you build something different?" Karen asked. "No need." Gavin replied with a grin. "I'm letting Sentina handle the finishing touches." He said as he called out Sentina and Hyoui Gattai'd with her. He grabbed a stick that layed on the beach, and made several strategic strikes on the sand. The result was a sculpture detailed to look like the Venus De Milo. Sentina exited his body and turned around with Gavin, admiring their work. "Wow! I, it's just like..." Karen trailed off. "The real..." Rael added. "Gah! This is bad! That team over there just made a replica of the famous sculpture the Venus De Milo!" Manta shouted. "C, can Yoh-sama beat that?" Tamao nervously asked. "Of course he can. Faust is a good artist." Anna replied, unphased by Gavin's sculpture. "Anna-sama..." Tamao said. She had finished sipping her soda and tossed the cup aside. "I prefer Pepsi." She said to Manta. 'That's just not fair!' Manta said, more tears rolling down his face.

"Eh? That's your sculpture?" Ryu asked, raising an eyebrow at Faust's finished work. The scuplture as of Eliza, which he made around her bones. "Well, what do you think? It's exactly like her in everyway..." He said gleefuly. "I, it's very nice Faust-san..." Yoh replied with a large sweatdrop. 'Hmmm... it would appear that everyone is finished. As expected, Hao-sama's made a beautiful creation.' Namari thought as he looked at Hao's sculpture, smiling. He then moved down the line to see Faust, who had his arms wrapped around his sculpture of Eliza. 'That's... interesting...' Namari thought, a little disturbed by Faust's actions and moved on. The sand sculpture of Eliza then fell apart and crashed to the ground. "Ah!!! Eliza!!!" Faust screamed as he dived after her bones and caught them in his arms. "She's ok..." He said with a smile on his face. "Of course she is!" Ryu exclaimed. Namari then came across the Big Ben replica Lyserg had made, and looked at the fine craftmanship of it. "... Very good." He said as he moved on. "Good work, Lyserg!" Marco said with a smile, the sun shinning off his glasses. "Eh, thank you Marco-sama." Lyserg said, rubbing the back of his head. "It is very lovely Lyserg. You should not be so modest." Jeanne said from within the Maiden. "T, thank you Maiden-sama..." Lyserg said, kneeling before her in grattitude with Marco. As Namari approached Matilda's pathetic sculpture, Kanna looked at Gavin's Venus De Milo and scoffed. She then took the cigarette butt out of her mouth and flicked it at the sculpture. It landed a direct hit and caused the sculpture to crumble. "Noooooooooooooooo!!!" Gavin screamed as he looked at his now ruined sculpture. "Sorry, it was an accident." Kanna said, as she shrugged and pulled out a new cigarette. "You did that on purpose you bitch!" Gavin exclaimed as Sentina and Rael restrained him. "Stop it Gavin!" Sentina shouted. "You can't pick a fight with them now!" Rael added. "Poor Gavin..." Karen said as she watched from a distance. When Namari looked at Matilda's sculpture, Matilda looked away in embarassment. Namari stared at it for a moment before ultimately moving on without saying anything. Matilda seemed to sigh in relief. 'It was better than I thought.' She thought with a grin, thinking she had accomplished something. "I'm not even sure what this is." Namari said as he looked at the mound of crumbled sand. Next to it, Gavin sat with mini waterfalls running from his eyes, as he mourned the loss of his sculpture. "Tragedy of a Sand Sculpture." Rael replied, looking off to the side. "Its... Gone..." Gavin muttered. "Gavin..." Sentina said with her own set of waterfalls running from her eyes. "Those poor souls..." Karen said. "Well, I've seen enough. The winner of this event is clearly Hao. His team gets 1 point." Namari said, passing his judgement. "What?!" Marco exclaimed in shock. "Hao-sama wins!" Opacho shouted happily. "It can't be helped. I'm the future Shaman King." Hao said with a confident smile on his face. "The winner has been decided. All is as the Great Spirit wills it. There will be other chances; onto the next event." Goldva replied.

"The next event is a swimrace. Bouys have been placed to mark the finish like, where Bron will be able to see who won. Again you must nominate one of your team mates for this challenge." Goldva said. "Do not fear, Hao-sama, I shall win this challenge easily!" Luchist said, taking a proud pose. "Hmph. That's how it is. Very well. Maiden-sama, Lyserg-kun, leave this to me." Marco said, fixing his glasses. "I've trained virgoriously in swimming in case Maiden-sama drowned... And also, I am the only one who can defeat Luchist!" He said, striking up a cool pose next to Luchist. "Oh, you think I'm going to let you win that easily?" Luchist asked with a grin. "I won't lose." Marco replied, also with a grin. The sparks flew from one another's eyes as Ren stepped next to them. "You're both wrong. I will win this match." Ren said with a grin of his own, causing Marco to growl at his arrogance. "Who the hell said you could go?!" Horo Horo shouted. "Don't be so angry Horo Horo, Ren works out a lot and drinks 3 bottles of milk a day. He's the best suited of us for this event." Chocolove explained to Horo Horo. Horo Horo stared blankly for a moment before sighing. "Yeah, he's got us beat." Horo Horo agreed. "You're about to witness the first victory for The Ren, so watch closely." Ren said, as he began to warm up. "Hmmm... I don't like swimming very much... and Faust wouldn't be very good either. Say, Ryu-san, why don't you give this one a try?" Yoh asked. "Eh? You want me to go?" Ryu asked pointing to himself. Yoh nodded and smiled. "Alright! Watch me Master, I'll win for sure!" Ryu said with excitement, throwing off his shirt and approaching the starting line. "Hm, are you sure your hair isn't going to slow you down, Ryu?" Ren asked. "Hey, hey! Don't underestimate us! Ryu and I survived a flash flood from the Yamata no Orochi you know! We're gonna kick your asses." Tokageroh replied proudly. "Of course. There's no way we'll lose!" Ryu agreed with a confident smile. "Say Yoh, doesn't this competition mean that most people's mediums will have to be left on shore?" Faust asked. "Now that you mention it, it does. That means that Ryu won't have Tokageroh to help him this time. I guess he's at a bit of a disadvantage." Yoh nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "What?! How do you know that?!" Ryu exclaimed. "Hmph, a swim contest eh? It looks like this is your chance to shine, Karen." Gavin said, looking back at her. She nodded and removed her cover, and stood as the next one in the starting line up that was forming. "I'll do my best." She said, looking back at Gavin and blushing. "What is Hao-sama thinking letting that moron try to win a swim competition. I guess it's up to me then." Kanna said as she put out her cigarette and took her place as well. "Kick their asses Kanna! We're counting on you!" Matilda shouted at her. "Mari wishes you luck..." Mari added.

"Everyone ready..." Radim began to say, appearing out of almost nowhere, shocking a few people. "Set..." He said dramatically. Everyone was set on the finishing goal, and getting their chance at the prize. "Start!" He shouted, a gun shot being fired in the air. Everyone ran quickly towards the water, already Marco and Luchist tried tripping each other up while Ren made it first into the water. "Ren's first in the water! Amazing..." Manata watched in amazement as Anna frowned, noticing Ryu was lagging behind terribly. However, it remained a mystery why Karen seemed to be taking her time, walking towards the water. She narrowed her eyes. "She's a water Shaman." Anna said, Manta and Tamao looking at her in confusion. "A, water Shaman? How can you-", "She was the only one who didn't fight in the last Shaman fight. She seems too relaxed, as does the rest of her team..." Anna interrupted Tamao, looking at Gavin and Rael who didn't seem to be panicking at all. "What's the matter Marco? You don't seem to be swimming that fast. I'm not even trying and keeping pace with you." Luchist said with each breath he took from swimming. "Don't get any ideas, I'm taking it easy with you until the last stretch!" Marco replied as he swam. "Nothing less from what I expected from my rival!" Luchist shouted as he and Marco began to pick up the pace. Passing up both of them, Ren blazed by with a grin. "Fools, thinking they could beat me in such a physically demanding race..." He said as he reached the halfway mark. Kanna swam as hard as she could before beginning to cough and gag, stopping dead in the water and gasping for air. 'S, shit! This can't be happening... Not now...' She thought as Ryu laughed and swam past her. "You should know smoking's bad for you miss! Try quitting and swimming against me again sometime!" He said, waving back to her as he passed her. "Go to hell you weird haired bastard!" Kanna screamed back at him. Mari and Matilda sat on shore with sweat drops behind their heads. "She got winded." Matilda said. "Mari should have gone..." Mari added. "Oh! What an exciting first race! It appears Ren Tao of team The Ren is a sure thing for the victory!" Radim shouted quite epicly into his microphone. "Go Ren! Kick their asses!" Horo Horo shouted happily. "There's no way we can lose this one!" Chocolove agreed, smiling quite proudly with his arms folded across his chest. Karen got waist deep into the water and looked back at Gavin. He nodded back at her and grinned. "Do it." He said. She nodded and a spirit appeared behind her, a spirit of an Orca. Manta gasped and watched with Tamao and Anna as Karen finally revealed her secret weapon. "... I knew it." Anna muttered, glaring at the girl. "Keio! Over Soul! Keio in pendant!" She shouted, Over Souling her spirit into a pendant of an Orca. It was carved in the style most Native Americans did, and she wore quite obviously around her neck. With the Over Soul complete, and what appared to be whale like armor sprouting from her back, arms and legs, she dived into the water and swam by at lightning fast speeds past Ryu, who only saw a black metallic object that looked like a dorsal fin swim by him. "Eh?! What was that?!" Ryu asked as he began to swim with all his might. "Who cares! You're losing! Swim faster damn it!" Tokageroh said, floating over him. As Marco and Luchist were caught up in their own heated battle, Ren was about to take the finish. "This point is mine!" He shouted.

As if he saw everything happen in slow motion, Ren was shocked to see Karen fly by him, and in an instant take the goal. With Krom firing a gun in the air signifying the race was over, Radim shouted with excitement. "Wow! A close finish with Karen from team Hope winning the race! Who would've thought she was a powerful water Shaman!" Radim continued, as Karen flipped through the air, much like an Orca in victory and swam back to the shore, taking off her oversoul. "Woohoo! I knew you could do it Karen!" Gavin said, jumping up in the air with joy. He then ran up to her and gave her a big hug, which surprised Karen and caused her to blush quite a bit. "Well done Karen." Rael said modestly, giving her a quick smile. Ren floated in the water for a moment in shock that he had lost. "Impossible... Just impossible..." He said to himself. "Ah well, she bested all of us. Let's head back to shore Ren-san." Ryu said, turing back and swimming onto shore. As Marco and Luchist raced each other back to shore, Kanna floated back onto the shore face down and wasn't moving. Matilda and Mari rushed over to her and flipped her around. Kanna looked absolutely exhausted and Matilda let out a deep sigh. "Nee-san, we shouldn't have sent you..." She moaned. "She looks dead..." Mari said. Horo Horo and Chocolove looked shocked as Ren swam back to shore, more than aggrivated. "That... That wasn't fair..." Horo Horo said, clenching his fists in anger. "Hey, Goldva said we could use Over Souls, and they just were able to..." Chocolove said trying to calm both of them down. "Don't let get you down, "The Ren", there are other challenges." Gavin said, Karen around his arm as she held onto his waist. Ren looked back with a cold glare. "What's that look for? We won fair in square." Gavin added, shaking his head. "This loss won't be forgotten..." Ren began to say. "We will defeat you. I can promise that. And next event she probably won't be able to swim using her Over Soul." Ren said sternly, pointing his spear at team Hope. (Should have mentioned, Ren carries his spear everywhere.) "She swam over the goal?" Chocolove added, wearing an Orca costume this time and winking. The sharp point of Ren's spear met Chocolove's nose, and caused Chocolove to cry out in pain. "Stop making stupid jokes!" Ren shouted, and then walked away. "Come on! Isn't that a little harsh?!" Chocolove shouted amidst his agony. Ryu walked back to Yoh and Faust, rubbing the back of his head. "Ehhh... I'm sorry master, I didn't win." He said nervously. "Don't worry, we'll win the next one." Yoh replied. "Yoh." Anna said, catching his attention. She motioned with her hand for them to come closer to her. They approached and Yoh knelt down to meet Anna's eye level. "What is it, Anna?" He asked smiling. "Don't you think your being a bit too... Lenient?" She asked, her eyes closed. "Maybe just a little. But even if Ren get's it he can share... We'll be ok in the next round." Yoh replied nervously, beginning to sweat a little. "You must win that prize Yoh. If you can't, and Ren or Hao gets it..." She began to say, then opening her eyes in a cold glare. "I'll double the training from Hell." With that, Yoh turned as white as a ghost and became a frittering pile of mush. "Understand?" She asked. He nodded and got up, sweating profusely and walked away. "Yoh-dono is brave for marrying her..." Amidimaru said, nervously chuckling. "I have something in store for you too, Amidamaru." Anna said, shooting a glare at him. With a frightened expression Amidamaru was off like a bullet. "Yoh-dono! Wait for me!" He shouted as he followed after Yoh. Faust and Ryu were both quick to follow.

"With team Hope being the winners of this event, I shall go ahead and explain the next to all of you. The next event will be..." Goldva said, holding everyone in anticipation. "Another race." He finished, nearly making everyone face palm. "What the hell's the idea?!" Horo Horo exclaimed. "We just came out of a damn race!" Matilda added. After which she and Horo Horo froze for a moment as the sparks flew between each other's competetive glares. "That may be true, but this will be a race on land. Same rules as last time apply. After this match, the challenges will be coming close to their end." Goldva said, catching everyone's attention. "When the winner is announced, the grand prize will be revealed to everyone. Good luck." Goldva said as everyone began to talk among their teams again, deciding who will run and who won't. Namari and Krom began to set up the finish line, and Manta began to sweat. "Coming, to a close... Yoh-kun will only have a few more chances left." He said nervously. "Anna-sama, do you think that Yoh-sama will be able to win this?" Tamao asked, nervous herself. "Knock it off both of you." Anna replied. "I believe in Yoh. He will be able to defeat the other teams in this challenge, he is going to be Shaman King after all..." She added, bringing a bit of confidence to Manta and Tamao. "And if he doesn't... He will regret it for eternity..." She growled, an evil aura beginning to eminate from her. 'S, scary..." Manta thought as he and Tamao looked at Anna in fear. "Who should do the race this time... I guess Faust could. He's pretty fast." Ryu said as he pondered. "Yes, but it would be hard on Frankie if I did... Not to mention I can't use my wheelchair very well in the sand." Faust replied. "I'll do it." Yoh said with a smile. "Master! Are you sure?" Ryu asked. "Heh, yeah I'm sure. I've ran during training often thanks to Anna so I'm ok with it." Yoh replied, letting out a little chuckle. "Yoh-dono won't lose this event. I've seen him run, he's quite fast with extra weights on him." Amidamaru added in confidence. "Ah... Heh, in that case good luck Master." Ryu said, giving Yoh a thumbs up. "Ah, thank you, Ryu." Yoh responded by giving him a thumbs up as well, and walked to the starting line up. "I guess it can't be helped. Mari, you're our best bet right now." Matilda said, shrugging. "Why?" Mari asked. "You're the only one who hasn't gone yet. Besides... Over Souls are allowed remember? And with Chuck..." Matilda replied with a devilish grin. Mari paused for a moment and nodded, smiling and stroking Kirisaki's head. "We won't lose then..." She said with a soft giggle.

To Be Continued 


End file.
